Descontrol
by Adri BC
Summary: Summary: Leah: una lobita en celo buscando una liberación, Nahuel: buscando una eterna liberación.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los PJ's son de mi adorada Meyer, la historia completamente mia :P

* * *

**Descontrol – OS**

**Leah y Nahuel – 1ra parte**

**Conociendo al desconocido**

**Summary: Leah: una lobita en celo buscando una liberación, Nahuel: buscando una eterna liberación.**

**Leah POV**

Estaba sentada en un pedazo de madera recibiendo el aire fresco de la noche mientras renegaba de la vida… ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Había sentido pasos llegar hasta mi, cuando reconocí el olor extravagante de Alice

-apúrate o llegaremos tarde

-ya estoy lista

-no le busques la lengua Leah –dijo Nessie un tanto trastornada

-es enserio ya estoy lista y no me busques que ponerme o de veras que no iré

-te lo dije –soltó Rose

-ya déjenla en paz, no mas hay que hacer ligeros cambios –dijo Bella acercándose a mí, el pantalón me lo rompió todo, solo deja unos cuantos centímetros para cubrir mi parte femenina y a la blusa blanca le quito las mangas y me soltó el cabello, Rosalie me pinto los labios de rojo

-listo –dijo Nessie -¿ya podemos irnos?

-oh claro que si –dije pero Rosalie me coloco una mano en el hombro para detenerme

-Falta algo

-¿Qué?

Alice me abrazo pero no duro lo suficiente como para no vomitar por su fuerte olor, su perfume se empasto un poco en mi cuerpo

-listo ahora si

-¿para qué fue eso? –rugí

-es por si algún chico no quiera estar contigo, te acabo de dar feromonas

-mmm… en español

-hormonas del amor –dijo con una sonrisa picara y quede con la duda, me llevaron hasta la carretera donde tenía el auto esperando y nos embarcamos en una rápida corrida hasta una disco.

**Nahuel POV**

-He chicos, ¿nos vamos ya? –dijo Jake algo desesperado, yo no me sentía muy animado

-si Nahuel, ya, es que Edward no encontraba que ponerse –dijo Emmett riéndose de su hermano

-cállate y vámonos –rugió Edward, meneo las llaves de su volvo y se metió arrancado en primera fila, los demás lo siguieron en sus respectivos autos, yo termine la fila india de carros que se paseaban por todo Seattle.

**30 Minutos después…**

-He, mira, presas nuevas –dijo de pronto Emmett mirando hacia un grupo de chicas, habían varias de tez blanca. Tres castañas y una rubia, todas parecían nerviosas, entraban cuchicheando entre sí, parecían algo idas, hasta que la rubia pidió una mesa y todas fueron tras ellas pero dentro de ellas paso una morena fugazmente, fue tan rápido que me impacto, creí que había visto mal…

-Nahuel... ¡NAHUEL! –grito Emmett a mi lado

-¿Qué?

-de veras te gustaron ¿eh?

-no hables tonterías

-no hablo tonterías, hablo de sexo

-estás loco, ¿Cuántas llevas tomadas ya?

-solo una, ¿pero te quedaras preguntando como Edward o te irás conmigo como lo hizo Jake y Jasper?

-¿Qué hicieron qué?

-mira por ti mismo –me dijo él y en efecto, Jasper estaba con la que parecía una chica menuda, una castaña mientras Jake estaba con una que tenía unos rizos , Edward en cambio llevaba el tercer trago encima sentado detrás de mí, volví a mirar a Emmett que se encontraba impaciente, ya me imagen por quien iría

-ve tu delante, me quedare un rato mas con El –señale a Edward que me miraba de vez en cuando y fijaba la mirada en aquella chica que parecía tímida, la morena parecía reacia a todo esto y se acomodaba de vez en cuando su falda… jodidamente corta.

-¿y tú?

-¿y yo qué? –me miro como queriendo que lo dejara en paz, pero no lo iba hacer

-¿no iras por ella?

-no soy un león Nahuel

-lo que eres, es un soltero cobarde

-¡no soy Emmett! –exclamo

-y yo menos pero no pienso quedarme contigo viéndote la cara de mártir, ¿Quién quita que ella sea la indicada? –me levante me tome un trago y lo deje con la duda, todo era cuestión de psicología inversa.

**Leah POV**

Me había bajado la mini falda por decima tercera vez en la noche, era algo incomodo puedo que no tenia mas nada que mi hilo dental y con tantos hombres desconocidos acá…

-Hola

Yo me gire lentamente para ver quién era el desafortunado de la noche pero fue lo peor que pude pensar, aquel chico no era ningún desafortunado, ¿o yo era la más afortunada?

….

* * *

**Hola! ahahaha feliz de volver con nuevas historias para ustedes ^^, este es un OS dividido en dos partes, para el miercoles publico la otra parte... besos**

**Adri BC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de mi adorada meyer, la historia mia :P**

* * *

**Descontrol – OS**

**Leah y Nahuel – 2da parte**

**Déjala caer **

**Summary: Leah: una lobita en celo buscando una liberación, Nahuel: buscando una eterna liberación.**

**Leah POV**

-¿Qué miras? –exclame al chico que no dejaba de repararme de arriba abajo

-a ti, me preguntaba si quisieras bailar conmigo –dijo de la manera más sexy, incluso que Jake

-no puedo –dije a lo primero que se me vino a la mente, ¿Cómo iba a bailar con un desconocido?

-¿tienes novio? –yo lo mire ahora a los ojos directamente y supo que mentía, ¿pero qué mierda? -seguro que no le molestara que bailes conmigo un rato ¿o sí?

-no le molestara –dije levantándome empujándolo levemente hacia atrás para que me dejara caminar hacia la pista, una música demasiado sensual y movida empezó a sonar a todo volumen

-permíteme –oí que decía aquel chico dándome la mano, yo se la di y suavemente me tomo por la cintura

-¿sabes bailar esta clase de música? –pregunte rogando por que dijera no, algo que parecía muy lejos de el

-mucho

Las luces de la disco empezaron a hacer verdes y rojas, muy estrambóticas, hacían del ambiente algo demasiado sensual, note como Nahuel se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero para quedar solo en camisilla y lo que vieron mis ojos hicieron que se me fuera el aire por unos segundos, ¡ERA JODIDAMENTE SEXY!

El me pego a su cuerpo estando yo de espaldas a él, empezó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro muy despacio para luego aumentar su ritmo, yo le seguí su ritmo hasta me atreví a pegarme un poco más, al parecer a él le gusto porque puso su mano en mi vientre y empezamos a bajar lentamente hasta que ya no sentía mis pies…

-me encantas… -me susurro al oído y acto seguido sentí explosiones en mi estomago

Yo para no dármelas de fácil me voltee y empecé a bailar a mi manera, el trato de seguirme y hubo un punto donde me alegre estar mejor que él pero no conté con que estuviéramos cerca de una pared en la zona más oscura de una discoteca y él me arrincono contra una pared, yo deje de moverme para solo respirar con dificultad

**Nahuel POV**

-¡¿Qué haces? –rugió, pero de nada servía, nadie la escucharía a causa del ruido

-¿y tu nombre es? –le dije cerca de su rostro ignorando su pregunta, casi que podía sentir su aliento

-¿Qué importa eso? –dijo ahora con la respiración calmada

-mucho, quiero saber a quién le hare el amor esta noche

Note como abría su boca para protestar pero yo ya había puesto mis dedos en su panty, provocando que soltara un suspiro, masaje su parte femenina como nunca pero la panty me empezaba a fastidiar, yo quería mas y ella parecía no negarse

-so… soy Leah –dijo apenas y adrede metí mis dedos dentro de su panty y note como estaba de húmeda, eso me encanto

-Mucho gusto, Nahuel –dije introduciendo mis dedos a ella, dio un respingo y siguió mordiéndose el labio inferior

Sentí como posaba sus manos en mis hombros sin dudarlo la cargue y me la lleve a una de las salas V.I.P que había reservado para más privacidad.

Cuando llegamos ella inmediatamente se ruborizo pero no le di tiempo para hablar, la pegue de nuevo a la pared y le quite la falda, lo que veían mis ojos era alucinante, traía puesto un hilo dental blanco, su piel morena resplandecía como el oro, ¡era magno!

-¿te quedaras viéndome o me harás tuya?

-es un cuerpo brutal –exclame sin aliento

-lo sé –dicho eso me fui hacia ella y literalmente le arranque su blusa y la bese sin compasión

Sentía mover sus manos inquietas sobre mi y note que quería quitarme la camisilla, sin pensarlo dos veces lo hice, dejándola caer mientras acomodaba su cuerpo sobre el sofá, bese su cuello, su mentón y su boca otra vez, mis manos no dejaban de jugar con su parte mas húmeda, ella se estremecía a cada movimiento de mis dedos parecía a punto de llegar, no la deje, le quite la blusa y le desabroche su bra para darme otro gusto, sentí como se retorcía bajo mío a cada lamida de sus puntas… bien duras

-el tigre te va a devorar –susurre entre su pecho y Leah se estremeció

-Me baje el pantalón de un jalón, la pegue contra el sofá, podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi cuello pero no podía mas, yo estaría dentro de ella...  
-Nahuel... -susurro y sin pensarlo más entre a su húmedo lugar, era caliente, excitante... placentero...

**-ahhh!** **  
****Oí que el grito de Leah mientras entraba y salía de ella sin cesar** **  
****-es es... -ni si quiera pude completar la frase, ella me dominaba como un tigre****  
****No podía creer que hacíamos el amor en un cuarto, la mejor noche de mi vida...**

**Leah POV**

A cada embestida más fuerte de Nahuel involuntariamente enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, era demasiado delicioso la sensación de vaivén, mi cuerpo desnudo estaba pegado a su musculoso pecho, otra cosa que me derretía de sobremanera, no sé cómo este hombre logro soltarme de esta manera, sabía que hacerme en cada momento, sin precaución un descontrol total…

-¡DIOS LEAH! –rugió para sí, la respiración en ambos ya era anormal, y a pesar del aire acondicionado estábamos empapados, era muy su real pero lo era.

-¡Nahuel!... –bese su rostro su cuello mientras apretaba con fuerzas mis caderas, estábamos llegando

-Leah… -me miro a los ojos después de haber descendido lentamente sus movimientos y me dio sorpresivamente un beso en la frente, a pesar de estar exhausta me sorprendí y él lo noto

-¿Qué fue eso Nahuel? -Dije sin aliento mientras acomodaba su cuerpo sobre el mío

-yo no le hago el amor a cualquiera

-yo no soy cualquiera- me envare y lo mire fijo a los ojos el soltó una sonrisa que me mato pero no lo demostré

-a eso me refiero

-ahora te entiendo menos

-¿no quieres intentar algo conmigo?

Fue suficiente para saber que él quería ser mío como yo el…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**AHAHAHAHA LES GUSTO? MMM BUENO ME DICEN PICANDOLE AL SEXY BOTONCITO DE ALLI ABAJO SI? AHAH GRACIAS A QUIENES ME LEEN, SON LO MAXIMO :p**

**Adri BC**

Mas que una mujer caliente, menos que una P%&#


End file.
